1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container cover, more particularly to a container cover adapted for hermetically sealing a container body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sealable container generally includes a container body, and a container cover capable of hermetically sealing an opening of the container body. For achieving the “hermetic” effect, an annular groove is usually provided directly in a bottom surface of the container cover for a gasket to be embedded therein. Though this configuration enables positioning of the gasket, gaps between the gasket and the container cover still exist. Liquid or powders can easily enter and accumulate in the gaps, making the gasket dirty and possibly causing contamination of contents stored in the conventional sealable container. Thus, in order to properly clean the gasket and the groove, the gasket has to be frequently removed from the container cover and assembled back together after being dried, causing the user inconvenience.